


Angels of Stone

by FellenWolf



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FellenWolf/pseuds/FellenWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little poem I did for a class a year or so ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels of Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I own nothing and I make no money from this =[

**Angels of Stone**

The light has come and it has covered all of us,

As did our stone protection from which we could not escape;

It is our prison.

 

But we knew, we had found him!

The Doctor was here and now we could survive.

His Tardis could save us.

Twas the name he had bestowed upon what

would soon be ours.

 

The energy he possessed is what we cherished.

The time energy to last a thousand lifetimes!

It was near.

We could sense it!

 

We needed his power for with it

We could yet be saved.

Our race of Angel could be saved from death,

But we would need his help to rescue

us from that looming doom.

Or we would despair.

 

But the day hinders our movement.

They can see us in the light.

We shall wait for the night.

 

Only then can we be in our true form.

Our terrible form. No one must see us.

We will be quick and agile and always clever.

How else had we tracked him?

Would he escape us?

Never.

 

The night is our cover and our comfort.

Within it we shall track him down and take what should be ours.

The sun is setting.

It is nearly our time.

 

We strike!


End file.
